


Малика с восточного побережья: исекай/попаданчество AU

by Asya_Rorschach



Series: Малика с восточного побережья [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: AU, F/F, Female Friendship, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Isekai, Minor Character Death, Попаданцы
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:14:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 8,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25828768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asya_Rorschach/pseuds/Asya_Rorschach
Summary: Малика — попаданка в мир любовного романа «Динка с восточного побережья», в котором её персонажка должна умереть в молодости. Желая выжить, она выбирает не следовать букве романа, а вести неприметную жизнь, не попадаясь главной героине на глаза. Но какие силы тащат её, несмотря на сопротивление, по знакомому сюжету? И что скрывается за рамками этого сюжета, на изнанке, не прописанной романисткой?
Series: Малика с восточного побережья [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1869007





	1. Пролог: Воспоминания

В 2598 году от возникновения (по данным летописцев) великого государства Óро, в первый день весны, Мáлика, едва увидев задачи экзамена в Дарáйский университет, поняла, что всё это знает.

К сожалению, речь не шла о решениях к задачам — напротив, их Мáлика представляла себе довольно смутно. Это было куда большее, объемлющее знание о самом мире, в котором она находилась. Государство Óро, в котором она родилась и жила. Его столица, Дарáя, в которую она прибыла ради поступления в университет. Наконец, соседнее государство Полынья́ с его столицей Гя́алом, в котором должна была проживать праздная вторая полыньи́нская принцесса, Ди́нка.

Всё это было декорациями к роману, прочитанному Маликой в другой жизни — «Ди́нка с восточного побережья».

Когда-то Малика была такой же, как теперь, шестнадцатилетней школьницей с тем же именем — но не из орского двадцать шестого века, а из двадцать первого (от рождения одного там еврейского парня) в совершенно другом мире. А вот задачи были точь-в-точь задачами с дополнительного экзамена на математический факультет, которые она когда-то не стала решать. В тот раз, единожды на них глянув, она отпросилась в уборную, а вышла в окно.

Тогдашняя Малика совсем не хотела поступать в университет. Она вообще ничего не хотела — просто вдруг обнаружила себя на экзамене в когда-то желанное, но теперь безразличное и лишь слегка пугающее будущее.

Не то чтобы тогдашняя Малика не хотела жить. Она ясно помнила, как жажда жизни билась где-то в её горле, много лет как не доходя до уст. Просто жажда эта с годами всё глубже тонула под слоем склизкого ледяного равнодушия, допускавшего одно лишь желание: прекратить эти страдания.

Стоило ли жалеть об этом теперь? Возможно; и всё же Малика, вспомнившая всё, не поручилась бы, что, окажись она снова на том месте, поступила бы иначе. Тогда она жила обычной жизнью, достаточно безбедной, чтобы спокойно идти по выбранному — к слову, не такому плохому, — пути. Но истина оставалась в том, что, внешне вполне пристойная, её жизнь была полна боли, которую Малика не смогла бы объяснить. Тому не было никаких очевидных причин, поэтому до последнего Малика старалась держать лицо, улыбаться и вести поверхностные разговоры. Истина была в том, что ей было всё равно. Она даже не чувствовала ту свою оболочку, которая совершала эти простые, будто чистка зубов, механические действия. И, наконец, на экзамене, который воззвал к её рассудку, она на секунду пришла в себя и поняла, что больше не сможет жить этой жизнью. Поэтому выбрала с ней распрощаться.

Но то было тогда. В этой новой жизни Малика нашла много радостей — одни мелкие, как полевые цветы, из которых она делала венки; другие — большие, поддерживавшие её на плаву всё это время, — например, радость труда, который и привёл её из родного города в эту пустую аудиторию, где у неё было сроку до вечера, чтобы решить задачу-другую из выданного ей списка.

Малика вспомнила всё единовременно, и всё же её обретённые знания никак не помогали ей теперь. Текущая эпоха, по её оценкам, примерно соответствовала средневековью в её прошлом мире. Вся математика, которую ей удалось узнать в школе, пусть даже посещая дополнительные занятия, была уже известна в эту эпоху. Может быть, всё было бы иначе, успей она продержаться хотя бы семестр в университете, но, к сожалению, она предпочла закончить ту жизнь раньше.

Стоило сосредоточиться на решении задач, но мысли Малики теперь текли в направлении, которого было невозможно избежать: она стала вспоминать события «Ди́нки с восточного побережья».

Это была романтическая история о принцессе соседнего государства Полыньи, Динке, которая ведёт праздную жизнь в своём особняке, впустую тратя деньги и собственную жизнь, пока не влюбляется в простолюдина из своего государства. Лишь тогда она обнаруживает, как ужасна её репутация, после чего проходит ряд метаморфоз, меняется и в итоге женится на принце соседней страны. На этом история заканчивается, лишь в эпилоге сказано, что после смерти динкиной старшей сестры сама Динка, уже пожилая, становится королевой Полыньи и так же правит, пока не умирает от старости, оставив страну и внуков на попечение своей взрослой дочери.

Эту историю прошлая Малика читала в раннем подростковом возрасте, лет в двенадцать, когда её интерес к романтической литературе был наиболее высок. Она испытала в процессе чтения самые разные эмоции: от раздражения, которое вызывала главная героиня в самом начале, и горькой обиды, порождённой трагической смертью героининого возлюбленного, до восхищения преобразившейся Динкой и любовного волнения за её новую пару. Это была дрянная литература, специально созданная, чтобы давить на самые очевидные рычаги в сердцах юных девушек, слёзовыжималка с плохо прописанными персонажами — даже главными, что уж говорить о второстепенных. Малика уделила внимание персонажке по имени Малика оттого лишь, что их имена совпадали.

Этой второй, книжной Маликой она была сейчас. И перспективы её были нерадужными: незадолго до своего тридцать второго дня рождения она будет ложно обвинена в Оро по политическим причинам и бежит в Полынью, где будет убита принцессой Динкой якобы из подозрения в шпионаже. Этого мелкого события хватит, чтобы поколебать шаткий мир в Оро и разжечь в нём гражданскую войну. После чего возлюбленный принцессы окончательно от неё отвернётся.

Словом, сложно было сказать, что роль Малики в книге была незначительной. И всё же она заканчивалась бесславной смертью. Вот только в этом мире Малика не болела тоской, горечью и безразличием, которые погубили её предыдущую жизнь. На этот раз она хотела жить дальше. И пусть не было никакой гарантии, что болезнь не поразит её снова, пока что она была решительна.  
Книжная Малика была обвинена в политическом преступлении осенью 2613 года. Значит, оставалось целых пятнадцать с половиной лет на то, чтобы избежать смерти. Для этого стоило жить тихо, особенно не высовываясь.  
Правда, само поступление в университет уже сделало бы её целью чужого внимательного взгляда, но Малика вспомнила своих вдохновенных родителей и свои наивные мечты о науке, и осознала, что подавать назад было уже поздно.

Единственная сделка с совестью, на которую она могла надеяться, это отказаться от поступления в случае, если задачи окажутся для неё слишком сложными. Однако ей удалось решить в нужный срок три из шести и тем самым стать студенткой Дарайского университета. Теперь отступать было некуда.


	2. Глава 1: Отъезд

Маликины знания из прошлой жизни совершенно ей не помогали. Например, столичные представления о гигиене были так хороши, что существовали даже многоразовые прокладки, — не в пример европейскому средневековью из другого мира; и всё, что Малика могла делать в этой области — это пытаться распространить гигиену среди менее привилегированных слоёв населения. В действительности это означало привозить купленные прокладки в родной город, Гранки́, и наблюдать, как соседские девочки учатся шить аналогичные. На бо́льшую кампанию Малике не хватало решимости — решимость не входила в её планы вести тихую жизнь и не высовываться.

К сожалению, она не знала, что делала та, книжная Малика, прежде чем вынуждена была бежать. На всякий случай настоящая Малика не посещала королевские балы (на которые, как университетская выпускница, была приглашена дважды в год), чтобы избежать знакомств со знатью. Она также не совершила никаких сенсационных научных открытий в математике — впрочем, тут дело было не в страхе, а в отсутствии этих открытий; несколько воспоминаний из школьного учебника физики, вроде водного термометра, она (по возможности незаметно) подарила другим учёным. Она не создала преуспевающий бизнес — шестнадцати лет в ином мире не было достаточно, чтобы должным образом приобщиться к капитализму. Единственным, что она почерпнула в другом мире и могла принести в этот, были демократические ценности. Конечно же, она старалась держать эти ценности в узде.

И всё равно, увлекшись своей новой жизнью, Малика вдруг обнаружила себя во главе благотворительной математической школы, где была нравственным и политическим светочем.

Это, безусловно, было опасно, но она так долго затягивала с тем, чтобы всё прекратить, что однажды поняла: прекратить будет уже невозможно.  
Неохотно заставив себя искать ответы в юридических документах, она выяснила единственное: при случае она не сможет себя защитить. Развитое общество, где даже в деревнях зачастую находилась грамотная семья, где существовали печатный станок и даже бумажные газеты, — это общество всё ещё оставалось феодальным. Как выпускница университета, Малика имела множество привилегий, и её слово не было бы равно молчанию в судебном процессе, — и всё же, перейди она дорогу достаточно влиятельному аристократу, осудить её не составило бы труда. Она могла обратиться за юридической помощью к университету, но это точно сделало бы процесс скандальным — и наверняка в перспективе должно было так же, как и её книжная смерть, спровоцировать гражданскую войну. Малика не хотела войны — по крайней мере, со своим участием.

Осознавшая себя глубоко погрязшей в просвещенчестве, она придумала только один выход: уехать.

Уехать не в Полынью, а в другое государство побережья — Тотато́ или Заря́гу. Уехать заранее, прежде, чем ложное обвинение будет предъявлено. Книжная Малика оказалась в Полынье осенью — значит, настоящая покинет Оро ещё летом, успев спокойно завершить все свои дела и закрыть школу.

И то самое лето, за которым должна была последовать роковая осень, уже наступило, когда Малика наконец спохватилась. Скопить на лошадь и должным образом закрыть школу заняло у неё ещё пару месяцев — как она сказала бы, если бы местное время исчисляли месяцами. Словом, была уже вторая половина лета, когда она наконец смогла отправиться в путь.

Главным минусом переезда было то, что и Тотато́, и Заря́ги нельзя было достичь, не миновав Полыньи — страны были вытянуты вдоль побережья цепочкой. Оро и Заряга также сообщались морем, но это были эпизодические, редкие рейсы: мореплавание не было развито на побережье, поскольку суша была удобной для передвижения, а океан, напротив, суровым к странникам и их грузам. Однажды на маликиной памяти Оро спонсировало очередной исследовательский рейс, который, как и все прочие в истории побережья, канул в Лету. Так или иначе, ехать нужно было сушей.

Как бы Малика ни тянула время, наконец, ей самой на удивление, этот день настал: она отправилась в путь, за небольшие деньги примкнув к торговому каравану. И тогда книжный мир решил добить её последним, решающим фактором, который на побережье, открытом для бескрайнего моря, нельзя было предсказать.  
Начался шторм.


	3. Глава 2: Смертельное путешествие

Малика совершила вторую, после промедления с отъездом, большую ошибку: послушавшись совета торговцев, обогнала караван в надежде добраться до ближайшей деревни раньше бури. Это ей не удалось: под жуткие раскаты грома лошадь понесла, увлекая Малику вглубь материка, к непроходимому горному хребту — на восток.

Море с его непредсказуемым поведением главенствовало на побережье, становясь тем самым сильнейшим божеством для орских язычников. В то же время роль хмурого и неприветливого непроходимого горного хребта была в том лишь, чтобы запереть побережье снаружи, отгородив от остального континента, да бросать на поля и города длинную тень по утрам. Неудивительно, что восточное побережье называлось таковым, будучи восточным относительно не материка с его горами, но моря.

Потому «к востоку» для Малики означало «в сторону гор». И теперь она неслась туда, кое-как обнимая лошадь, чтобы не свалиться. Мыслила она на удивление трезво, и эта трезвость позволяла ей понять: её ждала смерть. Умереть она могла многими способами: например, прямо сейчас быть выброшенной лошадью — если лошадь сама не споткнётся и не поломает ноги в грязи. Малика могла и заблудиться, потому что не контролировала свою скакунью. Могла заболеть, продрогнув под проливным дождём: в этом веке обычная простуда могла стать смертельной. Но даже если ей удастся выздороветь, никто не гарантирует, что к этому времени не будет уже отдан приказ о её аресте.

Хотелось привязать себя к лошади верёвкой, но возможности не представлялось: та бешено несла Малику к едва различимым сквозь ливень горным силуэтам.  
Но Малике несказанно повезло. Наконец споткнувшись, лошадь рухнула на землю прямо перед мрачным домом с забитыми ставнями.

Очевидно было, что здесь никто не жил, и всё же Малика постучала в дверь каким-то чудом сохранившимся дверным молотком; не услышав отклика, попыталась открыть дверь. Дверь была заперта. Малика, насквозь мокрая, со сведёнными мышцами, свалилась на колени под навесом, покрывающим широкое крыльцо, и, прислонившись к стене, неожиданно для себя моментально заснула.

Лошадь было жалко.  
Это была первая мысль, которая пришла в голову очнувшейся Малике. Уже во вторую очередь она заметила, что лежит на жёсткой скамье и щурится от падающих ей на лицо солнечных лучей.  
Стало быть, шторм закончился, а её перенесли в помещение.  
— Моя лошадь, — пробормотала она.  
— Может быть, вылечим, может быть, умрёт, — услышала она незнакомый высокий голос. — Тебе пора вставать, дорогая. Если, конечно, ты хочешь вымыться прежде, чем вернутся торговцы.  
— Какие торговцы? — Малика всё ещё плохо понимала происходящее.  
— Обычные такие торговцы, — услышала она в ответ. — Завтра первый день.  
Малика наконец поняла, что её приютили в деревне, откуда в выходные дни — седьмой и восьмой дни осьмицы — отправлялись в города купцы и просто крестьяне с ремесленниками, чтобы продавать излишки своего товара.  
— Где я?.. — слабо вопросила Малика и получила ответ:  
— Деревня Пы́кка близ Дараи.  
— Близ Дараи... Стало быть, не так я далеко уехала, — Малика вздохнула и поняла, что глубокое дыхание причиняет ей боль.  
Она попыталась сесть для того хотя бы, чтобы посмотреть на свою спасительницу, но её попытки были прерваны суровым:  
— Я передумала, лучше лежи. У тебя жар, а я не хочу лишний раз избавляться от трупа.  
«Лишний раз? — подумала Малика. — Значит, ей это не впервой?»  
Это было жутковато, но Малика послушалась и легла обратно. Ей действительно не хватало сил.  
«Значит, я пошла по этому пути. Я умру от болезни».  
— Не беспокойся, не умрёшь, — тут же услышала она голос. — Особенно если знаешь, как снимать жар. А то доктор уехал в город вместе со всеми.  
— Знаю, — прохрипела Малика, — соком ивы.  
«Почему она сама не знает?»  
— Так вот почему наша ива такая... обглоданная, — хмыкнула спасительница.  
— Как тебя зовут? — уже исчезающим голосом спросила Малика.  
— Лада.  
«Та наркоманка», — всплыло в голове у Малики.

Это было очень, очень плохо. В книге Малика приехала в Полынью в сопровождении наркоманки, которая помогла ложной преступнице бежать. И вот жизнь толкала её на прежний путь. Нужно было как-то избавиться от потенциальной спутницы.  
Но сперва Малике стоило выспаться.

— Я еду с тобой, — не терпящим возражений тоном заявила Лада, когда на следующий день к Малике вернулся голос, и короткая история отъезда — разумеется, без настоящих мотивировок, — была ею рассказана.  
— Это вовсе не необходимо, — попыталась возразить ещё не до конца здоровая Малика.  
— Необходимо, — заявила Лада. — Иначе — я обещаю тебе — ты заблудишься.  
— Но разве там не одна дорога? — осторожно спросила Малика, имея в виду дорогу до самой южной границы Полыньи, расположенной там, где карта страны выпускала длинный усик, будто отгораживая Оро от горной цепи.  
— Неважно, — сказала Лада. — Мне всё равно туда нужно. И... ты же не думаешь, что сможешь снова использовать лошадь, на которой добралась досюда?  
— Я заплачу́, — слабо протянула Малика. — Заплачу́ за лошадь, — она уже знала, что Лада владела несколькими лошадьми.  
— А я её тебе не продам, — ухмыльнулась Лада. — Если не поедешь со мной.

Выходило, что смерть от травм, голода и холода откладывалась. Наставало время встретиться со смертью от принцессиных прихотей.


	4. Глава 3: Крыса, бегущая с корабля

— Так куда ты едешь?  
— В Зарягу.  
— У тебя там родственники? друзья? — продолжила допрос Лада.  
— Нет, — ответила Малика и тут же пожалела об этом. Ещё мгновенье назад она могла выдумать для Лады кучу различных причин для переезда в Зарягу — и вот теперь одним словом урезала их количество в добрый десяток раз. С другой стороны, польза в этом тоже была: ложь тем удобнее, чем сильнее приближена к правде, и если уж лгать, то не одному человеку, а сразу всем. Поэтому она просто сказала Ладе то же, что и торговцам:  
— Надоело сидеть на одном месте. Всю жизнь мечтала путешествовать.

Лада встала, налила в кружку с тёртой ивовой корой горячей воды из бурлящего чайника, протянула Малике и села напротив.  
— Ты думаешь, я поверю?  
В иной ситуации Малика бы даже не смутилась и быстро компенсировала бы одну ложь другой. Но сейчас она не владела ни всей необходимой ей информацией (может быть, Оро уже успело возвести на неё напраслину?), ни собой самой: из-за болезни затуманенные мысли передали часть контроля одним из самых грубых биохимических процессов организма — эмоциям.

Иначе говоря, Малика испугалась. Но неожиданно это оказалось ей на руку.  
— Ты просто крыса, бегущая с корабля, — сказала Лада. — Вас таких полно — почуявших войну.  
Малика выдержала короткую паузу.  
— Да, — «призналась» она. — Не хочу иметь с этим ничего общего.  
— То есть трусишь.  
— А какие у меня варианты? — с горечью спросила вжившаяся в роль Малика. — Воительница из меня так себе, прямо скажем.  
Лада была беспощадна:  
— Ты умеешь держаться на лошади — значит, не из нищих. Глядишь, и на оружие накопишь.  
— Не хочу это слышать от той, у которой этих лошадей четырнадцать.  
— Эй, Малика, — окликнула её Лада, — ты там часом не забыла, что пользуешься моим гостеприимством? Если бы я тебя там не подобрала, ты бы была уже на том свете.  
— Ты не язычница? — заинтересовалась Малика.  
— Я уже никто, — отмахнулась Лада.

Малика сделала вид, что ей слишком плохо для продолжения разговора, хотя, если быть честной, она уже была не столь уж больной, особенно после выпитой с водой салициловой кислоты. Продолжать расспросы было бы излишним: она догадывалась, что́ мешает Ладе называться приверженкой любой религии. То, что определяло ладину жизнь больше, чем морские боги. То, что дарило ей падения и взлёты лучше любых грехов и покаяний — краеугольных камней двубожия.  
Конечно же, это обязаны были быть наркотики. И Малика не хотела о них говорить.  
Поэтому она прикрыла глаза, сделав вид, что засыпает, и неожиданно для себя действительно заснула.

— Сколько я уже здесь нахожусь? — спросила она в никуда, стоило проснуться.  
— Не волнуйся, всего третий день, — отозвалась Лада из комнаты, соседней с кухней (именно кухней оказалась комната, где Малика провалялась эти два дня). — Селяне уже вернулись и вернули лошадей, так что, как только придёшь в себя, мы выдвигаемся...  
— Я в норме, — быстро сказала Малика — на этот раз безо всякой лжи.  
— ...но сперва я провожу тебя в баню.

Выехали на следующее утро. Маликина лошадь выжила, но требовала лечения, поэтому пришлось взять одну из ладиных. Малика не без удовольствия отметила, что её перемещения будет трудно отследить: сперва лошадь понесла в неизвестном направлении, после чего и вовсе сменилась на другую. Но важнейшим было то, что теперь она направлялась не к западной границе Оро и Полыньи, а к непопулярной восточной.

Малика попыталась вспомнить, какую роль в романе играл этот росток Полыньи в теле Оро на востоке, но преуспела лишь на малую долю: граница возникла в голове как пустырь с километровой нейтральной полосой, по обе стороны от которой стояли пустеющие будки предполагаемых пограничников. Воспоминание было неожиданно ярким — либо Малика уделила время, чтобы визуализировать скучный кусок дороги, либо же просто в книге была иллюстрация.

Граница со стороны Оро и правда оказалась пустынной, а вот Полынья выставила со своей стороны две сторожевые вышки и пару пограничников.  
По спине Малики пробежали мурашки.  
Книжная Малика не существовала раньше своего обвинения и изгнания. Всё, чем нынешняя Малика отличалась от канонной, должно было начаться не раньше её бегства. До которого оставался месяц по календарю из прошлой маликиной жизни.

За месяц можно было разобрать вышки и, при большом старании, выстроить обратно унылую будку и привести её в запустение. Но вот множество зданий (наверняка таверн), видневшихся за спиной у пограничников, быстро разнести и спрятать было бы невозможным. К счастью, в этом веке ещё не существовала взрывчатка.

Малике показалось, что её жар вернулся под руку с ознобом. В чём могло быть дело? Она своей выборочной осторожностью поменяла историю? И если так, что с ней будет теперь?

Двое пограничников — мужчина и женщина — встретили Ладу как родную, спросили у неё: «как обычно?» («конечно», — ответила Лада) и пообещали тщательно обыскать на обратном пути. Стало быть, здесь Лада покупала наркотики.  
Малике до этого дела не было. Её интересовало выживание, которое прямо сейчас требовало еды и сна. К счастью, радушные пограничники посоветовали таверну, в которой принимали орскую валюту, и Малика, последовав их совету, завалилась спать чуть ли не с окороком во рту.  
К ней присоединилась Лада. Действительно, не возвращаться же ей было в ночи.


	5. Глава 4: Битва за бегство

— Я очень рекомендую вам спуститься в низины. Например, проехать через Гяа́л.

Гяал не был по-настоящему низинным городом, его восточная часть располагалась в предгорьях. Миновав его, можно было попасть как на запад, обратно к низинным торговым путям, так и обратно на восток, примерно на ту же долготу, на которой Малика находилась сейчас — впрочем, второго варианта также можно было добиться, не спускаясь к Гяалу, а оставаясь на предгорье.  
И прямо сейчас виденная накануне пограничница, Налёка, отговаривала её от этого.  
— Разбои и грабежи, — пояснила она. — Ни́вы активизировались.

Свободные Ни́вы, захватившие восток Заряги и примыкающий кусок соседнего с Зарягой государства, Тотато́, вызывали у Малики определённые симпатии, поскольку были сильной оппозицией аристократическому строю. К сожалению, эта локальная революция всё ещё пахла кровью, а не облегчением от феодального гнёта. Никакое уважение не могло заставить Малику желать попасть под щедрую раздачу дыр от кинжала.

Неудивительно, что она планировала мирно миновать Полынью и Тотато, обойдя вместе с торговым караваном Гяал с запада, и на западе же обосноваться. Денег у неё было не так много (она не стала продавать дом, чтобы минимизировать свою заметность), но всё равно хватило бы, чтобы несколько месяцев (с учётом еды) снимать комнату в более бедной, чем Оро, и оттого дешёвой Заряге. За эти месяцы она планировала найти работу. Иначе говоря, это были планы на тихую и мирную жизнь у моря.

Участие в конфликте с Нивами никак не умещалось в маликины представления о мирной жизни. Но и ехать в Гяал, тем самым оказываясь в опасной близости от поместья второй принцессы, не хотелось.  
— Думаю, — сказала она, — я просто вернусь к западу, на торговые пути.  
— Об этом я и говорю, — ответила Налёка. — Ты проедешь через Гяал и снова попадёшь на запад.  
— Я имею в виду, что поеду на запад напрямую. Вдруг ещё удастся застать тот караван, от которого я отбилась.  
— Глупости, — Налёка просто отмахнулась от маликиных слов. — Во-первых, ты сделаешь большой крюк. Во-вторых, как ты собираешься возвращаться к «своему» каравану? Неделю ждать его у дороги? Зато в Гяале ты сможешь прицепиться к кому угодно.  
— Звучит разумно, — согласилась Малика. — Спасибо.  
Конечно же, она не собиралась следовать совету. Всего-то требовалось в нужный момент свернуть с дороги на северо-запад и отправиться к западу — и она не пересечётся с опасной принцессой, по совместительству главной героиней, которая должна была её убить.  
— Рада, что ты согласна, — улыбнулась Налёка. — Тогда поедем вместе.  
Этого Малика ожидать не могла.

Ей не пришло в голову ничего, чем она бы могла отравиться: вряд ли она смогла бы сжевать нужное количество ивовой коры. Не было и способов быстро простудиться — погода была тёплой, но не жаркой, ветер — слабым, влажность — нормальной. Но она всё равно решила сказаться больной.  
— Ты такая бледная, — понимающе покивала Налёка. — Хорошо, что мы едем в повозке.  
Это тоже стало для Малики новостью.  
— Н-но даже в повозке... — попыталась возразить она. Налёка немедленно прижала палец к губам, после чего, наклонившись к маликиному уху, прошептала:  
— Здесь оставаться нельзя. Если, конечно, ты не хочешь быть связана с наркотиками.

— Что, всё настолько плохо?.. — вздохнула Малика, справившись с секундной заминкой.  
— Хуже, чем ты можешь себе представить, — кивнула Налёка. — Иностранка, которая здесь впервые, остаётся в номере более чем на одну ночь? Ты привлечёшь внимание как наших проверок, так и наркоторговцев. А они тебя могут счесть как начинающей конкуренткой, так и фанатичной расследовательницей. Или, может быть, ты она и есть? — вдруг спросила Налёка, слегка отшатнувшись от Малики.  
— Не-а, — ответила Малика.  
— Значит, поехали с нами, — сказала Налёка тоном, не терпящим возражений.

Это было плохо. Не заявись Малика больной, она смогла бы настоять на том, чтобы отделиться от повозки с надоедливой пограничницей и отправиться прямиком на запад, огибая Гяал. Но теперь она, якобы больная, не могла заявить, что предпочитает ехать самостоятельно и верхом. Остаться в таверне ещё на день действительно оказалось невозможным.  
Оставалось одно: истина.  
— Налёка, я тебя обманываю. Я не больна.  
— Правда? А такая бледная...  
— Я всегда такая. И я не поеду с вами. Я не хочу ехать в Гяал.

— Почему?  
— Если честно, мне не очень хочется отвечать.  
— Малика... ты ведь помнишь, что я могу тебя арестовать и допросить?  
— Но ты ведь не сделаешь этого? — ответила Малика с ложной уверенностью в голосе.  
— А вот и сделаю, — серьёзно сказала Налёка. — Я же говорила, у меня есть основания тебя подозревать.  
Пока что всё шло по маликиному плану.

— Я была... слишком раскованна у себя в Дарае, — начала она, демонстративно долго подбирая слова. — Мне... намекнули, что это может... повлиять на моё будущее. И что в моих интересах покинуть Оро и по возможности оставаться вдали от политически значимых мест.  
— И ты, такая храбрая на словах, бежала, — подытожила Налёка.  
— Когда это я говорила, что я храбрая? — огрызнулась Малика, окончательно войдя в новую роль. — Я трусиха и всегда это признавала. Я не хочу, чтобы что-то случилось со мной... и с моей семьёй.  
— Что-то не вижу при тебе твоей семьи.  
— Потому что они, в отличие от меня, не говорили рискованных вещей.  
— Ладно, Малика, — тяжёлая налёкина ладонь хлопнулась на маликино плечо, — собирайся, мы едем в Гяал.  
Малика в отчаянии покачала головой:  
— ...моя семья.  
— Не волнуйся, никто о тебе не узнает. Разведчицы примут тебя тайно.  
— Разведчицы?..  
— Да. Думаю, всем будет очень интересно, что же за рискованные вещи ты наговорила, что тебе пришлось бежать.

«Чёрт возьми», — повторяла Малика про себя, пока умывалась, пока переодевалась, пока запрягала лошадь (и ведь даже не для себя), пока тащилась за Налёкой в сторону ожидающего экипажа. — «Чёрт возьми. Чёрт возьми. Чёрт возьми».  
Пусть и на чужом поле, но её переиграли.


	6. Глава 5: На пути в Гяал

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Пусть существует алгоритм, который позволяет вскипятить воду в чайнике: нужно налить воду в чайник и поставить на огонь.  
> Как, пользуясь этим, написать алгоритм, позволяющий вскипятить воду в полном воды чайнике? Нужно вылить воду из чайника, налить воду в чайник и поставить на огонь.

Малика ругала себя за собственную расслабленность. Разумеется, начинать беспокоиться стоило ещё в тот момент, когда граница Оро и Полыньи оказалась охраняемой со стороны Полыньи. И теперь пограничники, что встретили их с Ладой, настаивали проводить Малику в Гяал. К ним прилагались повозка и мрачный возница. Но и это было не всё: Лада изъявила желание участвовать в путешествии.  
— Зачем? — устало спросила Малика, которая, едва начав путешествие, уже была сыта по горло выходками книжного сюжета.  
— Никогда там не была, — пропела Лада.  
— Ты же оставила свой дом? — Малика, зная, что семьи и друзей у Лады не было, подыскала другой эмоциональный рычаг: — Что будет с лошадьми?  
— Крестьяне знают, что делать, если я умру или надолго пропаду.  
Малика не стала настаивать. Она прекрасно знала, что отговорить уже принявшего решение человека нелегко, а вот обидеть можно запросто. Если так и произойдёт, то им с Ладой придётся путешествовать вместе, но Лада будет на неё обижена. Худший сценарий.

В повозку были впряжены две лошади вместо одной. Ещё две были просто к ней привязаны — это были лошади Лады.  
— Не легче ли просто впрячь ладиных лошадей? — пробормотала Малика и была услышана Налёкой. Налёкой звали пограничницу; её коллегой был Аяна, а возницу звали Дорой.  
— Мы получили приказ — мы выполняем приказ, — пожала плечами Налёка.  
— Вылили воду из чайника, — пробурчала Малика.  
— Что-что?  
— Неважно, — Малика не горела желанием объяснять программистские анекдоты из своей прошлой жизни.  
— Ну уж нет, повтори.  
Малика вздохнула:  
— Я имею в виду, что ваши алгоритмы несовершенны и содержат множество лишних операций.  
— Как будто ты одна тут всё знаешь, — фыркнула Налёка.  
Это было правдой: Малике, не разбиравшейся в мотивировках налёкиной силовой организации, следовало помолчать.

Ехать в повозке было менее тяжело, чем верхом, и всё же гадко от постоянной тряски. Малика жалела, что в школьных учебниках не было сказано, как добывать каучук, иначе одним из первых её «изобретений» стали бы мягкие колёса. Читать в повозке тоже было нельзя — укачивало, и оставалось с тоской смотреть на дорогу или пытаться поспать.  
Лада заснула под вечер легко и мирно, выпив свой наркотик, а Малика вместо Налёки оседлала одну из перегоняемых ладиных лошадей, чтобы позволить Налёке подменить Дору на козлах. Спустя четыре часа Доре вернули вожжи, а Аяну, Налёку и ладиных лошадей оставили на попавшейся по дороге пересадочной станции.

«И ради чего всё это было?» — недоумевала Малика.  
Единственное, что было выиграно благодаря этим пересадкам — время. Можно было предположить, что причина была в Доре, но, если он действительно так спешил, не было смысла задерживать его повозкой.  
Оставалась последняя возможность: причиной такой спешки был не Дора, а Лада либо она сама, Малика.  
«Я же вроде бы ничего не сделала?»  
О персонаже Малики было мало что сказано в книге, и ещё меньше было известно о Ладе. Их история существовала для того лишь, чтобы продемонстрировать равнодушную жестокость второй принцессы. Малика была убита, а её подруга-наркоманка заключена в одну из клиник для наркоманов, условия в которых были хуже тюремных.  
Малика также ничего не помнила о персонажах Налёки и Аяны и даже не была уверена, что те вообще упоминались. А вот Дора... Дора в книге был.  
И как она сразу об этом не подумала?

Дора, сейчас исполнявший работу кучера, в действительности был главой тайной организации, лояльной короне. Он также был бесконечно предан лично принцессе Динке и помогал ей устранять последствия её нескончаемых выходок — несмотря даже на то, что иногда такими «последствиями» оказывались мёртвые тела.  
Малика похолодела. Она так старалась не стать жертвой принцессиных злодеяний, и вот теперь её везёт в Гяал мужчина, который может однажды избавиться от её трупа.  
С другой стороны, разве сейчас не идеальная возможность бежать? Кучер сидит спиной и может вовсе не заметить пропажу пассажирок. Но даже если и заметит — сумеет ли нагнать? На то, чтобы остановить коней, тоже нужно время, которое и станет для женщин форой.

Хуже всего было то, что Малика не смогла растолкать Ладу. Но трусость победила благородство, и она, осторожно открыв дверцу, спрыгнула.  
И тут же вскрикнула от боли в лодыжке. В неумелом прыжке она подвернула ногу. Это было ещё не всё: через мгновение её с силой толкнуло заднее колесо повозки, и она свалилась на обочину.  
Дора остановил лошадей и приблизился к Малике. Солнце за его спиной очертило его фигуру светом, превратив его в зловещую чёрную тень. Тень протянула Малике руку:  
— Боже мой, как вы? Никогда больше не открывайте дверцы во время езды!

Попытка бегства была провалена.


	7. Глава 6: Встреча

Вечером они остановились в таверне близ Гяала. Дора немедленно их покинул, бросив повозку и одну из лошадей. Лада приняла опиум и с лёгкостью заснула; Малика же, как ни была измотана, не могла найти подходящей позы для сна. Вся левая половина её грудной клетки превратилась в один большой синяк от столкновения с колесом повозки.

Поэтому, когда за ними с Ладой заявились из Гяала две женщины по имени Лука и Адула, и Малике пришлось обнимать Луку, сидя на лошади за её спиной, из маликиных глаз не переставая текли слёзы от боли.

Малика не помнила Адулу среди персонажей книги, а вот Лука определённо там была. Её тайна заключалась в том, что она была прямой подчинённой Доры. Это делало её главой примерно трети дориного войска.

И такая женщина сейчас вернулась за ней, бесполезной беглянкой. Впрочем, то, что сам Дора довёз их с Ладой до этой таверны, впечатляло куда больше.  
Лука вздохнула после очередного маликиного вскрика боли:  
— Я понимаю, Малика, что ты ранена, но потерпи ещё немного.  
— Я не ранена, — пробормотала Малика, — я просто немного попала под повозку.  
— Значит, ранена, — Лука даже кивнула. С маликиного ракурса это выглядело забавно — будто голова наездницы на долю секунды почти исчезла.

Малике было так больно, что ей казалось, будто поездка длилась вечно — но вот она закончилась. Наездницы достигли ворот здания, которое никак не было похоже на гостиницу. Их встретила пожилая женщина и проводила их в комнату с двуспальной кроватью, на которой Малика и Лада должны были заснуть мёртвым сном.  
Но Малике было слишком больно, а Лада... У Лады кончился наркотик, запасы которого она забыла пополнить на границе.

Малике не хотелось смотреть, как бьется в отчаянии маленькая женщина, вся в слезах, соплях и слюнях. Из книги Малика знала, что это не просто ломка — ко всему прочему Лада страдала паранойей, приступы которой настигали её под вечер.  
Момент, когда можно было дать ей опиум, был упущен — сейчас она бы скорее подавилась насмерть чем угодно, оказавшимся у неё во рту. Похоже, даже язык казался ей лишним — судя по стекающим жидко-красным каплям, она прокусила его до крови.  
Ладу попытались перевести в другую комнату, но она вдруг вцепилась в Малику, не желая оставлять.  
Наконец Адула нашла решение проблемы. Она раскурила в комнате опиум (Малика на всякий случай не стала спрашивать, откуда он у неё взялся).  
Это был второй раз, когда Малика приобщилась к наркотику. В первый раз ей понравилось больше, чем она ожидала, поэтому она немедленно запретила себе продолжать, испугавшись, что однажды не сможет отказаться.  
Лада начала утихать и наконец заснула. Малике тоже удалось это сделать — вероятно, опиум повлиял и на неё.

Наутро Лады в комнате не оказалось. Попытка Малики выяснить у тёти Аки причину такого исчезновения была встречена суетливым «лучше или умойся». Малике действительно позволили выполнить минимальные гигиенические процедуры, прежде чем прямо в выданной ночью пижаме увлекли куда-то по коридорам здания.

Комната, являвшаяся пунктом назначения, была исполнена толстых папок и книг, причём казалось, что последних было больше, чем Малика прочла за свою жизнь. Это поражало: в этом мире пока что было написано не так много книг, и почти все из них были доступны в Дарайском университете.

Малику допросили. Она взволнованно поведала историю о том, как делилась своими необычными политическими взглядами (правда), как давно планировала бежать из страны (правда), как из-за этого она боялась появиться в таком заметном месте, как Гяал (ложь). Вжившаяся в роль Малика почти наслаждалась допросом. Лгать было не сложнее и почти так же интересно, как играть в словесные ролевые игры в её прошлом мире — а это была одна из немногих вещей, кое-как скрашивавших маликины страдания. Единственный допрашивавший по имени Холой был абсолютно зачарован маликиным рассказом: он ни разу не переспросил Малику и не выдал никаких подозрений. Всё шло отлично, и Малика уже начала параллельно с допросом раздумывать, по каким дорогам она поедет дальше, когда её отпустят, когда кабинет посетила гостья.

Миниатюрная девочка с широкими красными губами, большими серыми глазами и волосами оттенка пепельный блонд, заплетёнными в два длинных хвоста. Описание из книги не оставляло шанса не узнать посетительницу. Это была худшая встреча из всех, какие только можно было представить.  
Гостья усмехнулась и прозвенела нежнейшим голосом:  
— Холой, почему, как я ни зайду в твой кабинет, ты всегда кого-то допрашиваешь?  
— Знакомьтесь, — преувеличенно вежливо сказал гостье Холой, — это Малика из Оро. Малика, перед вами вторая принцесса этой страны, Динка.


	8. Глава 7: Допрос

— Малика из Оро, — повторила за Холоем принцесса Динка, расхаживая по кабинету, скрестив руки. — Живёт в Дарае, родилась в городе Гранки́ на севере Оро. Мать зовут Го́лка, отца Мун.

Малика затрепетала. Это было худшее приветствие из всех, какие только можно представить. И почему ей не жилось спокойно без воспоминаний о демократических ценностях прошлой жизни?  
Однако продолжение принцессиной речи оказалось немного не таким, как она ожидала:  
— Микроскоп, — начала она. — Прибор для измерения температуры. Треугольный каток¹. Натирание янтарных палочек о кошку...  
На этом месте Малика, бывшая и без того на взводе, не удержалась и прыснула нервным смехом. Хоть это и была правда: чтобы подсказать коллеге это открытие, она добивалась как можно более быстрого появления сильного заряда.  
Повезло, что в этом мире тоже был янтарь.  
— И ещё куча каких-то вещей, которые я не поняла, — завершила принцесса.

Малике было не только страшно, но и очень неприятно. Она считала себя отвратительной «изобретательницей», потому что не добилась создания пенициллина. Химический университет Оро был отделён от Дарайского, что сильно затрудняло коммуникацию. И, хотя Малика провела суммарно несколько осьмиц в Химическом университете, ей не удалось должным образом увлечь коллег зелёной плесенью. Это не было чем-то удивительным: сложно было многого ожидать от людей, впервые заполучивших микроскоп и ещё не набаловавшихся с ним.  
Но прямо сейчас это не имело значения.  
— Откуда вы всё знаете? — голос Малики сорвался. Прямо сейчас у неё шумело в ушах, и она едва стояла из-за слабости во всём теле. Радовало одно: похоже, её не собирались убивать прямо сейчас. Однако принцесса Динка явно неспроста начала свою речь с упоминания маликиных родителей.  
— А у тебя было не так много близких знакомых в университете, да? — хмыкнула принцесса.  
Малика моментально поняла, что это означало. Действительно, ненароком предложить своё «открытие» ей было практически некому.  
— В какой момент я ошиблась? — бессильно спросила она.  
— Твой друг Аноно́ — полыньинский разведчик, — пояснила принцесса Динка.  
— Всё из-за того, что я научила его измерять температуру? — Малика фыркнула, не скрывая горечь в голосе.  
— Это не всё, — поправила её принцесса. — Ещё ты научила его плести эластичный шнур.  
Малика снова нервно засмеялась.  
— Кто бы знал, что я провалюсь на _этом_.  
Кто бы знал, что её добьёт её детское увлечение — плетение фенечек, в том числе шнурков кумихимо.

Принцесса сделала несколько шагов прочь от Малики, после чего резко развернулась.  
— Малика, — сказала она, — ты была на юге?  
— Что?...

Это не приходило Малике в голову. Действительно, это могло бы быть хоть и временным, но оправданием — якобы все её знания были приобретены на неизведанном юге, где, согласно общественному мнению, находились лишь племенные государства с иной культурой.  
Но Малика покачала головой. Ей просто некуда в её жизни было вставить отрезок времени, который она могла бы провести на юге.  
— Я видела это во сне, — выдохнула она свою обычную ложь.  
Принцесса Динка поглядела на неё с подозрением, но переспрашивать не стала. Вместо этого она сказала:  
— Будешь моей.

Это было плохо. Это было очень плохо. Малика предпочла бы вообще никогда не видеть вторую принцессу.  
— И что же от меня понадобилось праздной принцессе? — спросила она, постепенно овладевая собой, что позволило ей добавить в голос невинной обиды.  
Принцесса неожиданно засмеялась.  
— Вот видишь, Холой, как хорошо работает институт репутации.  
— Почему Динка-химэ говорит об этом мне? — удивился Холой. — Я никогда не сомневался в вашей стратегии поведения.  
— Для тебя — химэсама, — одёрнула его принцесса Динка.

  
— Если вам нужна игрушка... — прервала их диалог Малика.  
— То что? — с усмешкой спросила её принцесса. — Ты можешь предложить кого-то лучше себя?  
Малика замолкла. Конечно же, предлагать ей было некого. Изначально она хотела сказать что-то вроде «тогда прошу меня извинить», но вспомнила, что перед ней стоит её потенциальная убийца, которая к тому же начала разговор с упоминания её родителей.  
— Хорошо, — вздохнула она. — У меня только один вопрос.  
— Какой же?  
Происходящее противоречило всему, что она знала об этом мире — не только из своей прошлой жизни, но и из слухов, принесённых торговцами. Поэтому она должна была убедиться.  
— Праздная принцесса... на самом деле совсем не праздная, верно?  
Принцесса засмеялась.  
— Как насчёт того, что я просто интересуюсь наукой? Так, от скуки.  
Малика качнула головой.  
— Тогда вы бы не знали, что Аноно́ — шпион.  
— Ладно, ладно, — со смехом продолжила принцесса. — Ты права. Я совсем не праздная. И это, разумеется...  
— Секрет, — кивнула Малика.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¹ Треугольник Рёло — фигура постоянной ширины, т. е. все его диаметры имеют одинаковую длину. При качении центр треугольника Рёло движется, поэтому колёса такой формы сделать невозможно, но можно делать катки с сечением в виде треугольника Рёло, которые, в отличие от колёс, не насажены на ось.


	9. Глава 8: Золотая клетка

Несмотря на трагичность маликиной судьбы, Малике было за что благодарить авторку романа. Мир, в котором она жила, по уровню развития науки, искусства и, к сожалению, медицины был похож на европейское средневековье. Однако он был лишён большей части минусов той эпохи. Здесь была развита гигиена, и даже крестьянка Лада рассказала, что моется не реже, чем раз в осьмицу; во многих городах имелся трубопровод. Хоть здесь и не было кофе, но был чай и множество методов его заваривания. Вспомнившая свою прошлую жизнь Малика начала было скучать по шоколаду, однако после решила, что можно простить этому миру отсутствие какао-бобов за разнообразие и высокое качество сыров. Здесь присутствовало книгопечатание и даже издавалась газета.

Но существовали и блага, которые нельзя было понять из романа даже косвенно. Так, хотя в романе не было ни единой постельной сцены, в этом мире имелись презервативы из кишок животных. Наличествовали и многоразовые прокладки.  
Были и плюсы помимо гигиенической роскоши, и одним из основных для Малики стала одежда, женская и мужская.  
На иллюстрациях в книге присутствовали женщины в мундирах, да и женщины низших сословий, включая Малику, тоже преспокойно разгуливали в штанах. Но эта мода оказалась симметричной. Не слишком подробно прописанный, мир додумал за свою авторку мужчин, так же естественно наряжающихся в платья.

Малика это обожала. От рождения интересовавшаяся в основном женщинами, она любила женственность в любых её проявлениях — не по отношению к себе, а в других людях. Неудивительно, что она полюбила Аноно, хрупкого и нежного гитариста (гитара в этом мире считалась «женским» инструментом, как и прочие струнные — в отличие от духовых, требующих большего объёма лёгких и брюшного дыхания). Их отношения продлились недолго и вылились в тёплую и крепкую дружбу. Тогда-то она и подарила Аноно, особенному для неё человеку, эту невинную фенечку-шнур, ставшую роковой.

— Разведчик — это не клеймо, — поясняла Малике вторая принцесса. — Он действительно наблюдал за тобой всё это время, но это не значит, что его чувства не были настоящими.  
— А я и не сомневаюсь, — ответила Малика. У неё действительно не было причин сомневаться в Аноно. Может быть, он и хранил от неё этот секрет все годы их дружбы, но Малика и сама была такой, что не мешало ей искренне его любить.

Гораздо больше её интересовал другой вопрос.  
— Кстати, куда мы едем?  
— В мой особняк, — ответила принцесса Динка.  
— У второй принцессы есть целый особняк?  
— Третьей, — поправила Малику принцесса. Как Малика знала из романа, у принцессы была старшая сестра Фоо́ и второй по старшинству брат Коко́, исключённый из цепи наследования за опиумную наркоманию. Динка же любила своего брата и отказывалась зваться «второй».  
Меж тем она продолжала:  
— Да, есть, мама подарила. Всё равно никто, кроме меня, не стал бы там жить.  
— Почему?  
— Увидишь.

Малика знала и так. В книге замок второй принцессы описывался воплощением безвкусицы. Однако прочитать об этом — это одно, и совсем другое — увидеть его воочию.  
Замок напоминал зефирный торт. Малика даже предположила, что на его крыше могло бы быть написано шоколадным кремом «С днём рождения, Динка!» или что-то в этом духе.  
«Спасибо и на том, что без кариатид».  
— Я так понимаю, это... строение существует для того, чтобы усугублять твою репутацию праздной принцессы?  
Малика сама не заметила, как перешла на «ты». Принцесса Динка, впрочем, была не против:  
— Оно мне досталось уже таким, но в целом ты права.

— И... чем же я буду здесь заниматься? — осторожно спросила Малика.  
— Чем угодно. Учись. Учи. Веселись. Гладь кошек. Найди работу. Развлекайся как хочешь.

Не нужно было быть гением, чтобы понять смысл этого предложения.  
— То есть... вы меня запираете?  
— Не то чтобы мы могли это сделать, — пожала плечами принцесса Динка. — Но ты должна кое-что помнить.  
Принцесса сделала паузу, которую Малика не смогла выдержать и переспросила:  
— ...Кое-что помнить?  
— Да. Не забывай, что твоя спутница по-прежнему у нас.


	10. Глава 9: Беспокойство

Итак, вопрос состоял в том, насколько Малике нравится Лада.  
Ответ пришёл немедленно: ни на сколько. Лада не вызывала антипатий, но и с симпатиями тоже было туговато. Мисс наркоманка была не более чем попутчицей, и попутчицей не лучшей из возможных. У Малики не было причин заботиться о ней ценой своей свободы.  
Оставалось понять, почему Малика всё-таки вняла предупреждению и выбрала остаться в особняке.  
Возможно, причиной было то, что она знала будущее? Она не желала ни себе, ни Ладе уготованной им судьбы. С другой стороны, Малика уже как-то раз предала Ладу, попытавшись сбежать без неё из повозки, поэтому цена такой верности была невелика.

Как бы то ни было, Малика всё же попыталась узнать, где же находилась её спутница. Но осторожные расспросы позволили выяснить только, что та находится в безопасности под крылом кого-то из государственных чиновников. Малика могла лишь понадеяться, что это был Холой, который произвёл на неё исключительно благостное впечатление.

Ещё одна проблема заключалась в том, что Малике некуда было идти. У неё оставалось некоторое количество сбережений, которые позволили бы снова купить лошадь (пусть ей и пришлось бы значительно урезать свой бюджет), но вряд ли ей бы продали скакуна из принцессиных конюшен. Можно было бы попытать счастья на местном рынке, но особняк располагался далековато от города, и, чтобы туда попасть, пришлось бы, опять-таки, одалживать одну из принцессиных лошадей. Подобные передвижения стали бы слишком заметными для местных слуг. Её путь непременно отследят, а, поскольку она ещё не успела принести пользу местной разведке, как ей обещала Налёка, вряд ли её так просто выпустят из поля зрения.

Было в этих налёкиных словах и ещё кое-что тревожащее. Малика в попытках не попасть в Гяал представилась Налёке как политическая беженка, но на данный момент она была занята попытками избежать судьбы, в которой это беженство ей грозило. Прежние свои воспоминания о прошлой жизни она оправдывала тем, что они ей снились, но это работало только для «изобретений». Вряд ли ей удалось бы убедить принцессу в своих способностях к предвидению, а если бы и удалось, она бы оказалась заперта в замке на веки вечные, потому что мало кому захочется добровольно расстаться с настоящей пророчицей.  
Малика не знала, как ей выбраться из этой ситуации.

Все эти мысли неожиданно привели её к новой проблеме. Малике стало скучно. Она попыталась вспомнить, чем развлекала себя все прошлые годы, и обнаруживала, что, если не покидала дом, в основном читала и перечитывала книги. Как выпускнице университета, ей было дозволено посещать Дарайскую библиотеку и даже брать некоторые недорогие книги с собой. Несколько она и вовсе приобрела, и даже подумывала о собственном экслибрисе. Кроме того, можно было перечитывать подшивку сохранившихся газет (выцветшие и рассыпавшиеся Малика безжалостно перерабатывала в бумагу).

Словом, обычно Малику спасало чтение. Но сейчас она от волнений не могла читать, хотя в принцессином дворце присутствовали сразу две иллюстрированные энциклопедии. Малика даже подумывала о том, чтобы вместо чтения посмотреть иллюстрации, но не хотелось без пользы тревожить бумагу.

Не зная, чем заняться, она бессмысленно бродила туда-сюда, прогуливалась в саду, гладила, как и было ей обещано, кошек, ошивавшихся на заднем дворе (поближе к кухне), и тосковала. Трижды в день её сопровождали из небольшой спальни в небольшой же (явно не единственный) обеденный зал, где она ела совершенно одна или в компании прислуги, но из-за социальной неловкости, усугубившейся в этих странных обстоятельствах, ни разу она не смогла ни с кем заговорить, даже с сопровождавшей её горничной. Малика не понимала, в каком статусе она находится во дворце и чего от неё ожидают, и от этого скука становилась только более томительной.

Случайно она узнала о внутренних кафе, сперва подслушав диалог горничных за обедом, а затем, с трудом преодолевая неловкость, спросив о них свою сопровождающую. Поэтому очередной ужин она провела одна в маленьком помещении с коричневыми стенами и мягким светом, сидя в бескаркасном кресле-мешке, которые в последний раз видела в прошлой жизни и которым была очень удивлена. Вместо сервированных заранее блюд здесь был список для заказа, отличавшийся от меню обычных кафе отсутствием пометки о цене. Зато, как и в обычном кафе, здесь был официант.

Он был одет в узкие, по последней моде, чёрные панталоны и чёрную же верхнюю часть костюма, похожую на удлинённый пиджак. Это приближало вид его одежды к брючному костюму, привычному Малике из прошлой жизни — должно быть, фантазия авторки романа не ушла далеко от стереотипного представления об одежде официанта.  
Но больше всего Малике нравились его чёрные волосы, собранные в пучок на затыке и закреплённые заколкой-палочкой, с которой свисали бубенчики. Это что-то ей напоминало, но никакие умственные усилия не привели её к успеху. Вспомнить ей удалось только тогда, когда она, покончив с ужином, осторожно косилась на красавца-официанта, ожидая свою сопровождающую. Та появилась незаметно и со спины шепнула Малике:  
— Он прекрасен, правда? Наш Рачён.

Рачён.  
Малика отлично знала это имя. Выходец из разбогатевшей во время войны с Нивами купеческой семьи. Официант в принцессином имении и одновременно королевский гонец. Первый возлюбленный принцессы Динки, которому суждено было погибнуть.


	11. Глава 10: Подозрения

Загадок было несколько.

Сразу две из них касались восточной границы с Оро. Было неясно, как пустынная граница вдруг стала такой оживлённой. Другую загадку Малика осознала лишь когда поняла, что не узнала Рачёна. Стало быть, в книге не было иллюстраций с ним — одним из главных персонажей. (По правде говоря, иллюстраций с Маликой там тоже не было, поэтому и удивляло наличие в её внешности незаурядной черты — настоящего афро, которое в этом мире было редкостью. Причём шло оно в комплекте с бледнейшей кожей.)  
Тогда зачем иллюстраторке было изображать пустынную и неинтересную восточную границу, какой она отпечаталась в маликиной памяти?

Следом за этими вопросами шли другие, касающиеся статуса Малики в поместье. Она была обслуживаема милой горничной по имени На́шка (даже узнать это имя Малике далось с трудом, настолько она была смущена и обеспокоена), но и сама обедала в компании других слуг. Она ничем не была занята, и её не допрашивали все два дня с момента её появления. Малике было предложено учиться — но она не могла читать книги; учить — но она не знала, кого и чему. Веселиться было не от чего, и только гладить кошек она могла точно так, как ей и было предложено. Была ли она здесь гостьей? Если да, то почему никто в ней не заинтересован? Если нет, какую работу она могла бы выполнять? Ничто не было ясным.

Наконец, интересовало то, как и почему она была доставлена в это место. Зачем её провожатые спешили настолько, что по пути даже не остановились переночевать, если теперь она вот уже два дня как сидит без дела и без всякой ясности её положения? И кто вообще такая вторая принцесса? Если она не «праздная принцесса», то чем она занимается? Представляет ли она ту самую разведку, о которой говорила Налёка?

Все эти вопросы смешались в кучу, толчась в маликиной черепной коробке и конкурируя за первенство, когда Малику наконец вызвали на допрос. И встретила её ни кто иная, как вовсе-не-праздная принцесса Динка.

Принцесса сидела за широким рабочим столом, на котором, как и полагалось, в большом количестве были разложены картонные папки и одиночные листы бумаги — видимо, так писательница представляла себе царство бюрократии. Малика окинула стол завистливым взглядом. Бумага, использованная для документов, была плотной и хорошо выбеленной. Сложно было даже представить, сколько всё это стоило на побережье, страдающем от нехватки древесины. Разумеется, к древесным волокнам щедро примешивался хлопок, но даже так хорошая бумага была достаточно дорогой, чтобы любая из толстых папок на принцессином столе могла считаться предметом роскоши. Оставалось только надеяться, что ненужные документы не сжигались картинно, как обычно в романах, а вымачивались, чтобы использоваться повторно.

Многое ли знала романистка об изнанке своего произведения? Могла ли она предположить, что капризная избалованная принцесса стала бы сидеть за таким столом?

— О чём задумалась? — с улыбкой спросила принцесса, проследившая за маликиным взглядом. — Я бы и сама хотела, чтобы этой бумаги стало меньше.  
Прямое попадание.  
— Да, — призналась Малика, — я завидую этому... изобилию.  
Принцесса рассеянно покивала, опустила свой взгляд на лежавший перед ней документ и со вздохом отложила его в стопку слева — должно быть, туда, где лежало непрочитанное.

— У меня к тебе вопрос, Малика, — она подняла взгляд на допрашиваемую. — Почему ты не попыталась связаться со своей подругой?  
— Подругой? — не поняла Малика. — А, ты о Ладе.  
Принцесса хмыкнула:  
— У настоящих разведчиц не бывает подруг, верно?  
— ...что?  
«Ах, значит, я пойду по этой ветке. Что бы я ни делала, меня всё-таки убьют за шпионаж».

Но вместо дальнейших обвинений принцесса предпочла настоять на ответе:  
— Так почему ты не попыталась связаться с ней?  
— А можно было? — ляпнула Малика и не устыдилась глупости своего ответа. Что бы ни происходило, сюжет неумолимо тащил её за собой: сперва встреча с Ладой, затем Гяал, и вот теперь — обвинение в шпионаже и смерть. Теперь уже было всё равно, что говорить.  
— Наверно, — кивнула принцесса. — Если бы ты это сделала, я бы и правда тебя заподозрила.  
— В чём? — Малика уже даже не пыталась включать мозг, прежде чем отвечать.  
— Так в шпионаже же.

Принцесса встала и прошлась по комнате, чем Малика воспользовалась, чтобы полюбоваться эфемерной красавицей. Тут она осознала, что прямо сейчас пялится на превосходящую её по должности женщину, словам которой почти не внимает, и чуть не засмеялась тому, насколько иконически мизогинным было её поведение.

А принцесса Динка продолжала:  
— Мы примерно представляем, как Оро обходится со своими шпионами. Если ты долго не выходишь на связь, на тебе ставят крест, и, более того, стараются устранить при первой возможности. Ты бы попыталась связаться с Оро, если хочешь жить.  
Только теперь до Малики начала доходить суть принцессиных слов.  
Её... не подозревали?  
— Так что, — заключила её собеседница, — я почти уверена, что ты не шпионка. К сожалению.

«К сожалению»?  
На этот раз Малика засмеялась вслух:  
— Вы так хотите меня убить?  
— В каком смысле? — удивилась принцесса.  
— Ты сказала «к сожалению». Ты надеялась, что я шпионка?  
— Ну, это было бы удобно, — кивнула принцесса. — Но при чём тут убийство? Ты же не думаешь, что чужих разведчиков мы вырезаем?

Малика даже не заметила прорезавшийся в речи принцессы профессиональный жаргон. Она пыталась осознать услышанное.  
— Ты хочешь сказать... Если бы я была шпионкой, меня бы не казнили?  
— Конечно, — удивилась принцесса. — Наоборот, ты бы нам очень помогла. Даже если бы ты не стала сотрудничать, мы могли бы как минимум за тобой приглядывать.  
«Помогла»?!

Малика зарылась пальцами в свою колючую шевелюру, сдерживаемую повязкой. В этой стране не казнят за шпионаж?

За что же тогда убили оригинальную Малику?


End file.
